The Long Awaited Fight
ってろ バビディ!! は さない |Rōmaji title =Matte'ro Bobbidi!! Yabō wa Yurusanai |Literal title =Just You Wait, Babidi!! Your Aspirations Will Not be Allowed |Number = 230 |Manga = Two Battles to the Death |Saga = Babidi Saga |Airdate = June 22, 1994 |English Airdate = October 31, 2001 |Previous = Vegeta's Pride |Next = Magic Ball of Buu }} ってろ バビディ!! は さない|Matte'ro Bobbidi!! Yabō wa Yurusanai|lit. "Just You Wait, Babidi!! Your Aspirations Will Not be Allowed"}} is the eleventh episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred thirtieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 22, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 31, 2001. Summary It starts out with Mr. Satan talking to the World Tournament Announcer of how they need to reschedule the Champion Belt ceremony, and thinking about if they should give money to Android 18 for being in 2nd place. Bulma becomes concerned about her husband. Majin Vegeta and Goku are now seen and are staring at each other. Then Majin Vegeta starts the fight by rushing at Goku, and starts punching and finally lands one. He knees Goku, then kicks him to the ground. Majin Vegeta chases after him, but Goku goes the other direction, then they both kick at the same time and electricity flies. Majin Vegeta headbutts Goku, and Majin Vegeta is now in control as he repeatedly punches Goku in the stomach. Then Goku catches both of Majin Vegeta's fists and knees him twice in the head. He kicks Majin Vegeta into a mountain side, then Majin Vegeta gets angry and they both hover next to each other about an inch away from each other's faces. They power up, and then the battle continues. Majin Vegeta and Goku both land a punch in each other's faces at the exact time, Goku's fist into Majin Vegeta's face and Majin Vegeta's fist into Goku's face, but Majin Vegeta gets angry and starts punching Goku repeatedly in the stomach. Then, he continues burying his fist into Goku's stomach as he powers up. Goku is powerless and Majin Vegeta knees him in the stomach. Gohan and the Supreme Kai go to next level of Babidi's spaceship and are challenged by many fighters resembling Pui Pui but they are very weak fighters. Gohan powers up and all 10 are defeated. They then continue down to the next level of the ship. Goku is starting to get some punches in and Majin Vegeta is getting some too. Goku tries to punch Majin Vegeta, but Majin Vegeta appears behind him and throws an energy blast into Goku's stomach. They then have an energy battle, reminiscent of the one they had when they had met. The energy battle is then cut to a scene of Goten and Trunks talking. The next scene has Goku (with his outfit damaged) and hanging off a cliff, remarking the fact that Vegeta has been training for 7 years straight. Majin Vegeta then picks up Goku by the arm, and throws Goku into a mountain. He then creates Energy Rings that are placed on Goku's arms, legs, and neck, which are then embedded into the mountain, immobilizing him. Majin Vegeta begins taunting Goku, and using him as a punching bag at the same time. Then Majin Vegeta prepares to cut Goku into pieces, but suddenly Goku breaks free from the wall, and hits Majin Vegeta with the boulders attached to his cuffs. Then angered, he punches Majin Vegeta in the belly repeatedly and is thrown into a cave where Goku gets tricked and is put into a strangle hold by Majin Vegeta and then a Final Flash-Kamehameha struggle starts. They destroy the cave and continue their fight. Gohan and the Supreme Kai get to the bottom of the ship where the egg with Majin Buu in it is. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta begin their rematch. *Gohan and Shin enter Babidi's Spaceship and find the Sealed Ball. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan vs. Ten Majin Soldiers Appearances Characters Locations *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *Sealed Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Gohan vs Doubler IV" - When Bulma wonders what happened to Vegeta when seeing him as Majin Vegeta. *"Vegeta vs. Goku" - When Majin Vegeta and Goku fight. *"Majin Theme" - When Babidi and Dabura watch Goku and Majin Vegeta's fight through the crystal ball. *"Wimps Get Whacked" - When Gohan and Shin face Babidi's fighters resembling Pui Pui. *"Goku Battles 19" - When Goku battles Majin Vegeta. *"Relief Rock" - When Goten and Trunks have to pee very bad. *"Babidi Casts Spell" - When Majin Vegeta uses his energy rings to imprison Goku on the rockface. *"Long Flashback" - When Vegeta is explaining to Goku his origins. *"Goku vs. Vegeta" - When Goku breaks out of the rocks and starts beating up Vegeta. *"Cell at Carnival" - When Gohan and Supreme Kai get to the bottom of Babidi's spaceship where the egg with Majin Buu in it is. *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber" - During a face off between SSJ2 Goku and Majin Vegeta during their battle. Differences from the manga *All of the scenes at the World Martial Arts Tournament are exclusive to the anime. *Gohan and Shin confronting the Babidi Soldiers on the Spaceship is exclusive to the anime. *Goten and Trunks having a toilet break while on the way to the Southwest Forest and running into a dinosaur is exclusive to the anime. *The battle between Goku and Vegeta was extended for the anime and includes extra scenes such as Vegeta using his Energy Rings to restrain Goku and the two fighting inside of a cave. Trivia *This battle between Goku and Vegeta begins exactly 200 episodes after their first fight (uncut version). *The battle between Goku and Vegeta is slightly similar to Goten vs. Trunks in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. For example, Vegeta takes Goku and puts him in a stranglehold in the air just as Trunks did to Goten. *In the Funimation dub remastered version, Nappa is still voiced by Christopher R. Sabat in Vegeta's flashback rather than being redubbed with Phil Parsons. *In the Funimation dub, Vegeta can be heard using the Galick Gun against Goku's Kamehameha during their brief battle in the cave; this was not present in the original Japanese version of the episode, and, in actuality, the pose he took for the technique was that of the Final Flash. Oddly enough, this same error occurs in Funimation's Dragon Ball Z Kai dub of the scene, despite their overall more-accurate dub. *This episode's English credits mistakenly name Eric Vale as Trunks' voice actor instead of Laura Bailey. Eric Vale is Future Trunks' voice actor, not the child version of Trunks present in the episode. *Despite the fact that Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 at the end of the previous episode, his hairstyle throughout most of this episode looks more like his regular Super Saiyan form's hair (most likely due to an animation error). *This is also the first time Goku fights in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 230 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 230 (BDZ) pt-br:Espere, Babidi fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 230 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z